Vampire Blonde
by Monno
Summary: Yuki leaned against the door frame, sexy, half naked and with his pants unbottoned is this for real! SY
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER-GRAVITATION DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!! I WISH!! :MEEP::

CHAPTER 1 ~~enjoy!!!

The night sky was filled with the forms of grey clouds, the crescent moon half hidden in the clouds casts the faintest lights and the only light for which the park was dark. A dark shadow was seated on a bench inside the park, it has no movement but a figure of a man, no sound was heard but the steady breathing of this man. Both of his arms tangled on each side of the bench, his eyes closed and his pale pale lips slightly parted, for a second you can see fangs flickered across your eyes from the faint moonlight. Yes....this man here is a vampire and a vampire lounging in the dark night waiting for a prey to come by or he'll just go hunt for preys. A small breeze passed by made his almost seeing blonde hair wavered; his lips closed and then opened welcomed the sensation. A slight sound on the grass field of the park alerted him, pale blue eyes opened slowly to the direction of the faintest sounds lips tangled a small grin. A prey is at his mercy and blood will be sucked from the prey's luscious neck hearing the moans from the prey made him lusting more for of the sweet tastes of the red vivid blood. 

~~~~~~~

Shuichi can't seem to sleep that night; all he did in bed was tossing and turning which did not please him at all. He decided to take a walk at nearby park, which sounded great, the night air might calm him. He took a jacket from a rack near the door and walked out. A gentle night breeze greeted him tosses his pink stresses back a little, he didn't shiver to it, and it didn't feel cold to him at all. He walked down the dim lighted streets, until the park came into view. There were swings in the park, which he loved to go on and the swing up and down soothes him whenever he's depressed or just wanted it to. His footsteps made small sounds whenever stepped on the green grass part of the park towards the swings and yet he didn't notice the blonde figure on the bench on the other side of the park. He got onto the swing and hands secured on the chains of the swings, and then started to move his foot to move the it back and forth. 

Black trench coat flapped as the blonde vampire stood up from the bench, and slowly walked over to the sound of the friction between the swing's metal stand and the chains. 

Shuichi blink as a wind stirred suddenly in front of him, he stopped the swings and looked around, nobody. The breezes were there but no sudden wind until now, his grip onto the chains grew tighter. 

"Looking for me?" A smooth voice breathed onto this delicate neck. 

Shuichi sucked in his breath and yelped as he scrambled onto the ground, his heart pounding in his ears. The intruder stood up straight and slightly chuckled, looked down at the small man on the grassy ground. 

His heart poundings slowly subdued and glared at the troublesome intruder as he got up and dusted himself. 

"What's wrong with you!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shuichi scowled, glared hotly at the man who almost scared his half to death. 

"Heart attack causes humans to die, but that's not how I planned for your death." His voice was masculine and flowed with the night breezes and air. 

What? What's he's talking about? Death? Me? Shuichi blinked and confused about what he meant. For a second he thought maybe he's a rapist or worse a murderer!! Fear could almost seen flickered across the violet orbs, his glare was long gone, from this man's eyes could almost looked menacing through the reflection of the faint moonlight.

"Whatever do you mean?" Shuichi gulped and took a small step back. 

Amusement came across the pale blue eyes; he couldn't help but have this menacing and lustful look in his eyes. He hasn't fed tonight and this small man will be his tonight, he licked his fangs secure inside his mouth absently. He pushed back the swings, which it made squeaky sound; he stepped toward the pink haired man with a small smirk on the tip of his pale lips. Shuichi stepped back again, what victims do at this moment? Well what everyone does is run! Without any hesitation he turned on his heels and speed off as fast as he can not wanting to finding out if the scary looking man followed or not. 

The vampire laughed, when an undead sees a prey, the prey will not ever escape from the lustful eyes. Without warning a heavy impact fell onto his back, Shuichi fell face down on the grassy ground with a yelp. He knew he's been caught dead now and with fear he struggled to break free but the immortal's just too strong, Shuichi now knew that he should have taken the self-defense class when his best friend Hiro invited him. 

The vampire locked his legs between his prey's from any kicking anywhere, while he pinned Shuichi's arms to his side. He growled at the endless struggled of the smaller man beneath him. 

"Stop struggling or I'll make this session painful for you. " He hisses lowly in Shuichi's ears made him shivered down his spine. To his satisfaction the small prey stopped but it didn't stop making him screaming for help!! "Your yelling of help will get u no where….It is the dead of the night only a foolish one would come out." 

Shuichi's throat was ragged from yelling and scream, he felt so helpless and submitted to this fate and he felt he's going to cry. Small whimpering sounds came out from his ragged throat, he can't help it, and he can't help that he's afraid. He felt the man's lips ever so slightly skidded across his neck, Shuichi wrench his heck far away as possible from him, so now he decided this man is a freaking rapist. 

"Before you do anything to be at least tell me your name?" Shuichi whispered, at least he got a plan going on after this blonde rapist let him go he'll report to the police of this name. 

The vampire chuckled slightly; his breath warmed the nape of pink haired man's neck sending sensations down his spine again which is not good at all. 

"Yuki Eiri." He whispered huskily in Shuichi's ear with a swift lick down his delicate white skin 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n. yeaaah!! I finally finished this!! Hope this to your satisfaction!! Sorry if the story's hard to follow, I'll try to make it better on the next chapter!! Please Review and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM WATCHING YOU!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I actually got a lot of good reviews!! Thanks sooo much!! This really encouraged me to write this chapter!! Sorry for the wait!! 

Disclaimer- It's in chapter one so **don't sue me!**!!

CHAPTER 2~~~~Enjoy!!

Tears welled up in the helpless pink haired man's eyes, he couldn't help it at this kind of situation of being raped, or that's what he thought of, he started to cry harder and harder as the so called vampire rapist Yuki bitted and licked at the nape of his neck. 

'I wonder what his blood tastes like' Yuki thought in his head while tried to ignore the disturbing crying sounds, this not what he expected. He expected that his tactics of playing around with this man beneath him for awhile to make him moan and cry for more and suck him dry without him even noticing. This is not going well. 

'Oh well.' He bared his fangs and about to sink down to Shuichi's neck until something out of the corner of his eyes distracted him. 

He growled a animal growl, turned his head to the intruder. Shuichi blinked suddenly at this sound, could humans make this kind of sound? 

A black haired man leaned against a tree about 10 feet away from them in the park, his face hid in the shadows of the trees, his hair wavered slightly as a gentle breeze kissed his body. His lips turned into a grin and then folded his arms across his chest. 

"Am I interrupting something?" He mused at the scene 10 feet away from him, "Or so the stress calls of your _victim_ brought me here, ever so loudly"

Yuki hissed deep in his throat can't believed that he's been interrupted at such a tasty moment, "Damn right your interrupting."

"I see that you've got your host?" The newly intruder called Tatsuha leaned off the tree and his pale crystal blue eyes started at Yuki. 

Shuichi was glad that someone came and heard his cry, to stop this nasty situation. He sniffed, blinked off his last tear, he wanted to wipe away the remaining tears away but his arms were bounded in a tight grip. 

"None of your damned business." The blonde's eyes narrowed, voice was cold as ice." Don't even think about running away." He warned into the ears of the helpless one there. He loosen the grip on Shuichi's wrists and moved to a sit up position still with the pink in stress beneath him. 

"Your right it's not my business," His eyes suddenly looked dark, lips turned into a frown." however_ you _being the next heir to the Uesugi clan _matters" _

Being Yuki's younger brother can be a pain in the ass, he felt like he's his brother's secretary or something. Had to always spy on him if he's doing the things that a heir to their clan suppose to do, such as finding a host to feed on whenever the vampire's hurt. Or even almost on the edge of starvation when trapped in a place where he couldn't get any food, the parasite gets the _ energy_ from the host to prevent them from growing weaker. But instead his son of a bitch of a brother had to go fool around with mortals or even other vampires. 

"Che! That shit again, I told you a fucking million times I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT!!!" God he's pissed, he had to get interrupted from this delicious meal and now his oh so mature _younger _brother had to bring up that crap again. 

"Well isn't that sad, you have to be born _male_ and the oldest in the family." Sarcasm breathed out of his pale lips, amusement appeared in Tatsuha's eyes again.

Shuichi laid quietly on the ground listened to the whole conversation, he wondered about many things of what they had said. So this rapist is a vampire? Shuichi thought about how the blonde vampire always paid attention to his neck than any other parts of his body. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine...He just can't believe he's been thinking about that....The licking, the biting and the smooth voice of this exotic man against his ears.....'What the hell am I thinking?!?' Shuichi slapped himself mentally and almost wanted to slap himself physically too. He then realized that he was really tried constantly falling from consciousness to unconsciousness and then back and forth. 

'Oh heck....let's see if I can wake up from this utterly frightening dream.' Without a thought his eye lids closed over the violet orbs into a state where he can't remember anything that happened outside of his own dreams. 

Yuki's eyes wondered to the pink haired him as soon as the body beneath him relaxed and felt limp, then he realized that the victim of a vampire actually fell asleep. 

'How pathetic and stupid.' He started at the sleeping Shuichi. 

"Heelllo!!" Tatsuha snapped his fingers in front of gone to space brother's face, what's gotten into him? Of course he did that after he walked until 2 feet away from him. 

Yuki was snapped out his trance, for almost s second before his younger brother snapped him out of it, he would actually have a thought of making this pink haired fool his host, doesn't sound real good.....

"WHAT?" 

"Ahem!" The blacked hair vampire cleared his throat then said, "As I was saying if your aren't going to keep _that_, mind if I take a bite?" 

What the fuck is this kid thinking? Getting his prey when he's the one who caught it??! "Get out of my face." Yuki stood up from the sleeping body stared coldly at the man in front of him. When standing up, Yuki was half head taller than Tatsuha was! 

"Whoa! Can't take a joke?" Tatsuha laughed at the blonde vampire's reaction and stood back. 

Yuki's eye's narrowed, if this ignorant bastard doesn't disappear there and then, he might have ripped the black haired man's head off and kicked it across to China. 

"Okay, okay." Tatsuha stopped laughing and then turned his heels toward the shadows of the trees and disappeared, gentle breezes blew to part with him. 

"Damn him." Yuki growled. He has to admit that his younger brother's right, without a host for being a heir will weaken him and other vampires might have a easy chance to kill him and take over his clan. Him being admitted as the heir, it cannot be stopped, only can be stopped if the heir's killed. That's something Yuki does not want to waste his life on. Being a heir also have advantages such as walking under the sunlight with a pair of darkened sunglasses. 

He turned his attention to the sleeping form on the grassy ground, maybe just maybe this pink haired man could be his host. Yuki hasn't had any fun with him yet. A ghost of a smirk crosses his pale lips, ooh this could be fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Shuichi felt nice and comfy around him somehow, no hard grassy grounds underneath him and no more vampires. Like he hoped would be, its all a hell of a dream. He heard a sound, and ruffling sounds of sheets. He snapped his eyes open and saw blonde hair on the side of him and for the 1st time he felt the weight on top of him. He felt a cold shivering lick down his throat, his eyes widened with shock. No this is not a dream!! Shuichi thought rapidly in his head getting what situation he's in right now with Yuki Eiri the Vampire!!. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and tried to push him off. 

Yuki sense his new host's awakening and wanted to give him a rude awakening. To start he licked on the nape of Shuichi's neck trailed hot kisses down to his collar bone and up again. His left hand skimmed down his host's arm to his slim expose hips, for a moment he felt Shuichi shivered against him. A small grin tangled his lips. Two seconds after that, a resistance came to Yuki like he suspected but he's not going to stop just because of that. 

"Get off of me you rapist!!" Shuichi screamed on top of his lunges while tried to push the bigger man off of him. 

"Oh. the fun it just started." Yuki's pale blue eyes grinned down at the again helpless pink in stress. What's he's expecting, a knight in shinning armor to save his ass??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yippeeee finally finish the 2nd chapter!! Sorry if it takes soooo damned long!! I've been thinking about it a lot and really having fun to write this. ^.^ Oh yes did i mention that this is a really good part to leave a cliffhanger?? ::Ducks at the flying butcher knife.:: heeheeee i guess u have to wait 4 the next chapter!!! DO PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE!! ::A shot gun in hand::


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- :Licks Yuki: Mine!!! Just kidding!! Can't I at least fantasize it in my mind? :Meep:

Thank you for all the nice reviews!! And also thanks to the ones who gave me the last name of Yuki that I requested!! ^.^

CHAPTER 3~~~~~~Enjoy!

"No! Please stop!!" Violet orbs was glassy with tears, pleas echoed off the white walls of the room. His small hands pushed against the hard chest of the blonde prevent him from coming closer. It was light out but the sun rays were stopped by the dark blue curtains. 

"Stop what?" Yuki's husky voice breathed on the delicate white skin belonged to the pink haired man. "I haven't fed yet." 

His hand swiftly skidded across Shuichi's lower stomach, he grinned at the expression came across the smaller man. His only reason of not biting him when his prey was asleep because it wouldn't be fun. He preferred wide awake and will moan with ecstasy when giving pleasurable sensations to his prey's neck. 

"Stop....~~" Shuichi wept and tried to refrain the little pleasurable tactics from the blonde vampire. 

"Stop what?! Stop biting you or stop _this_?" Yuki's left hand crept down to Shuichi's left inner thigh and stroke the skin there. Sometimes this vampire could have self control not just take this man there and then but yet his host can't be damaged too badly. He needed him for his energy and his blood to keep the vampire strong. 

Shuichi whimpered at the sensation, this is too much, he wanted to do this with a lover not to a freaking rapist vampire! Even thought this vampire's good looking and...and....BUT, he will never submit to this Yuki!

"Stop....Bo-both!" 

"Sorry my darling, the biting part's no can do." He chuckled while he lift his left hand up away from Shuichi's thigh and took his chin. "Tsk Tsk, your pretty little face's all messed up." 

Yuki turned Shuichi's head to the side by force since he's restraining it, exposed more of his white skin. Shuichi knew what's gonna come next, this vampire's gonna suck him dry. He shut his eyes waited for his final fate. 

The blonde vampire parted his pale lips and bared his sharp fangs.....Then....His ears heard footsteps' sounds coming up from the stairs, it got louder and louder. He knew he shouldn't have brought his host back to Shuichi's house, but it's the closest place and comforting one to say at least. He usually doesn't have apartment to stay in always wondering in clubs and bars or just sleep up in a tree at night. 

The white wooden door suddenly burst open, "SHUICHI LETS PLAY NA NO DA!!" A cherry faced, brown haired man came in with a shout. 

Yuki growled at cursed underneath his breath, why does he always get interrupted?!? WHY HIM?!?! he swear to god he will murder somebody anytime soon!

The browned childlike man blinked, "Ooooh! Sorry Shuichi's got company! Na no da!" He backed out toward the door. 

Shuichi hearing the the door burst open and the voice of his famous singing idol, he snapped his eyes open and reached out his hands. 

"Noo!!! Ryuichi-chan wait!!!" He screamed the best he can. 

"huh?" Ryuichi looked up titled his head, his eyes back to a happy go shiny state. "Yay! I play too na no da!!" 

Both Yuki and Shuichi was in a sit up position, Shuichi was really happy that Ryuichi came to save him. Suddenly Ryuichi jumped on top of wide eyes Yuki while Shuichi quickly scrambled out of the bed with a bed sheet to wrap him in. 

"Come on!" The pink haired man dragged Ryuichi away with one hand and the other one holding his only clothing up. They quickly descended down the the stairs toward then main door to get away from the dangerous blonde vampire. 

But they only found that vampire leaning casually against the main door blocking their only escape. 

"What? Bu..but how??" Shuichi looked up from the lean figure against the door then up the stairs confused. 

"Oooh!! Nice!" The brown haired man chirped. 

Shuichi ignored the comment. 

"Where do you think your going, host?" Yuki's pale lips turned into a slight smirk with his arms across his shirtless chest. 

"Grrr...." He seemed braver when another person was there, at 1st he thought that Ryuichi would help him but now no help at all. 

"I'm you don't what your friend over there hurt, now would you?" He licked his pale lips absently, he's really getting hungrier by the minute. 

Violet orbs grew wider...he's going to hurt Ryuichi...If I don't let him....Shuichi will not let this every so cute singing idol to get hurt on his account. Small hands gripped tighter on the white sheets around him. 

"Fine! I'll...I'll be your host if..if...you let Ryuichi out of here safe and sound!!" 

"Mmm.....Deal." Yuki then leaned off the door walked toward the offering, his pale blue eyes clouded with hunger and lust for blood. 

"Ryuichi-chan go home, We'll play later okay??" Shuichi asked pleadingly. 

"Sure na no da!!" He smiled and went toward the door and walked out. 

"Now back to where we were before." The blonde vampire advanced toward the host. 

Shuichi swallowed the lump in his throat, this time no way he could get out of this one...pity...His day could just get worse!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yipppeee another chapter done!! Sorry if this chapter so short! BUT! I promise u that the next will be way longer!!!! ::hides::

Like i said before Review and REVIEW!!! I'M STILL WATCHING U!!! ::eyes grew big and wide::


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Don't own Gravitation, BUT! I do own a couple of their posters!!! ^.^v

**Author note about last chapter**- I do like Ryuichi A LOT, I didn't mean to make him actually seemed dumb in the last chapter of the interrupted situation. I thought it would be real cute to have him there with his little childish personality not the serious one. And that's what I like about him. If any of you readers got offended by it, I'm really sorry, please continue reading my vampire fic! ^.^v

Chapter 4---Enjoy!! 

Shuichi stayed as calm as possible as the oh so hungry blonde vampire advances on him towards the flowered printed light brown couch. His foot bumped into the couch and fell on it with a muffled sound came from the couch, his hands grew tighter on the sheets which concealed him from the eyes of the blonde. 

"Remember we have a bargain, your not planning to back out are you?" Yuki's voice was low barely audible towered over Shuichi on the couch. 

The pink haired host swallowed the lump in his throat, okay maybe he's not as calm as he thought he was. First Yuki tried to rape him, second he tried to rape him and suck his blood and third he threatened Ryuichi!!! He just won't do it just like that, since Ryuichi's save form Yuki, then he can just back out the bargain!! Yeah! That's what he's gonna do!! 

"N..No!" Shuichi blurted out, feeling brave for a moment, if he's always cowering away everybody can take advantage of him and he won't let that happen!! 

"No what? No not to break the bargain or the No?" Yuki arched a delicate blonde eyebrow. He really want to toy around with him a little bit but the stomach goes first, he's already feeling a little weak from lack of food for past 3 days and without a host. 

"I said no! Get out of my house!!" He stood up, violet orbs narrowed into slits, his luscious pink lips set to a deep frown with a hand on his side clenched into a tight fist. 

"Oh? Feeling a bit brave are you mmm?" Pale lips parted into a grin, his sharp fangs flashed before the violet orbs, Shuichi almost gasped in fear seeing them and yet stayed in his state of bravery. 

Before Shuichi could open his mouth, a crash of broken glass of the living room curtained window near them took their undivided attention. There was millions of small shattered glass on the brown carpeted floor and a man in a black trench coat. The man stood up from his kneeling position on the floor, he wore a dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes. Hands clutched a gun pointed toward the terrifying Shuichi who was frozen at the sight. 

Yuki hissed at the man bared his fangs, eyes turned dangerously ice pale cold. His eyes eyed the gun in the intruder's hands then back to Shuichi, without any hesitation he pushed Shuichi off of his foot as the gun shoot echoed soundly in the house. 

Yuki snapped his head toward the man, suddenly he appeared in front of man knocked gun out of his hands. Obviously this man just some other human servant for another vampire who wanted to kill him and Shuichi. Yuki used his mind to cloud this man so he wouldn't see him move. The man's eyes widen beneath the dark sunglasses, but he came prepared. His hand reached into his coat pocket took out a sharp knife and shoved it into Yuki's stomach, then he pulled the knife back with a smirk plastered on his lips. 

His pale blue eyes widen in shock, that wasn't expected, he cursed at his carelessness. Yuki's senses shook a little and then moved out of the way just in time from another attack. With a hand clutched at his stomach tried to stop the free flowing blood, his free hand fisted into a ball and punched square into the man's cheek. He stumbled back but he still clutched the knife in his hand, blood seeped out the corner of his lips, he growled in anger. 

Yuki's head began to feel a bit woozy, he shook his head tried to regain his senses. He felt weak because of lack of food and he hasn't officially made Shuichi his host yet, he cannot get energy from Shuichi. 

The Intruder saw his chance came, raised his knife high above the injured vampire. "This is too easy." He laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi watched terrible scene before him, his heart pounded in his ears, the vampire he thought was a rapist actually saved his ass from a sudden death! And now he got injured because of him. What will he do??? His eyes suddenly eyed the gun on the floor not so far away from him. His whole body trembled as he crawl towards it, hand shaking he picked up the gun. Will he have a good aim? He gulped as he stood up on shaky legs, with both hands clasped on the gun handle. He tried to clam down so he will have a good aim at the killer and not at the now injured badly vampire. 

Bang!! 

Yuki heard the gun went off but the next thing he knew his whole world went black.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END!!!

*

*

Just kidding!! I thought I was gonna end here BUT! I promised that I'll do a long chapter so here!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsuha kicked the door open where the gun shot was heard. The door slammed into the opposing wall, he looked at the scene before him with his sunglasses off, bloody and a mess. Shuichi was kneeling on the brown carpeted floor shaking badly, Yuki was lying on the floor bleeding and the intruder in black on his back DEAD, with a bullet in his forehead blood seeping out. 

The black haired man went over to Yuki carried him over to the couch and pressed a ripped cloth from his shirt onto the stomach wound. He walked over to the shaking Shuichi, he rest his hand under the pink stresses. As he suspected, this host of Yuki's wasn't marked yet that's why this whole mess even started. Shuichi flinched at the touch, his head slowly tilted up toward Tatsuha. Crystal blue eyes stared softly into the violet eyes filled with fear and panic. 

"Don't worry everything will be alright." He whispered, he got up as he slowly slipped the gun out of the smaller hands. At first Shuichi wasn't willing, then with realization of this man is help his grip on the gun loosened. 

Tatsuha slipped the gun into his coat's pocket and slipped on his dark sunglasses then walked over to the dead corpse. He bent down and pick him up walked over to the front door. 

"Take care of Yuki." He said as he turned his head to look at Shuichi who was still on the floor, eyes brimmed with tears. With that he went out the door and disappeared into the empty street into another dark alley. 

"I...I...kill..killed someone." He whispered hoarsely his voice shaken badly. He got up with shaky legs and walked over to the blonde vampire couch. "I'm so sorry."

Trying to calm his nerves he went to the bathroom and got a 1st aid kit out and then went back to the living room to treat Yuki with his wound, it looked real bad. Shuichi almost wanted to throw up at the sight, how can he? He was helping someone right now, and that person protected him and got injured, he should be grateful, and he was. Tending somebody's when that person wasn't awake, Shuichi was grateful so he doesn't have to look at the pain that person would show. After tended Yuki's wound, he dresses into a pair of decent clothes out of the white bed sheets and clean up whatever the mess had in the house. The blood was the hardest thing to clean out and the smell was real nasty. 

A throaty groan caught Shuichi's attention from the bloody stains, Yuki was waking up! His face brighten up as he hurried to the blonde vampire's side. 

Yuki winced a little at the pain in his stomach as he tried to get up, and found a pair of hands on his shoulders pushed him down on the couch. 

"Your hurt, you shouldn't get up." A worried voice echoed through his ears. 

"What happened after I black out?? Where's that bastard?!" Anger fueled him, Yuki tried to get up again and then was pushed back down. 

"He's dead!" Shuichi's assured him and knelt beside Yuki, with a hand on his arm. "Are you _hungry_?" 

Shuichi was no longer _really_ afraid of this vampire, he just wanted to pay Yuki back for protecting him that's all. And maybe more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay done!! So thats not a cliffhanger right?? Hope not!! SO what so you readers think of this chapter?!?!! Yes that's right review and REVIEW!! Sorry if theres any misspelled words or watnot in there I tried my best!!! See u in next exciting chapter!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but I do own the series and OVAs (finally -.-;;) 

A/n-So long ever since I updated a week! Soooo sorry!! Thank for you all to wait for this chapter patiently. Ever since spring break started I've been busy with schoolwork and whatnot and the time changing which gain an hour reaaaally made me real tired. . SO now I present you readers with this chapter! ^.^v 

Chapter 5~~~~Enjoy!!

"Are you hungry?" 

Had the blonde heard correctly? Before this pink haired punk resisted Yuki's every single attempts of tried to suck his blood. Now offering it to him just because he took a stab and saved this punk's life? How ironic. 

Yuki sat up on the couch again, this time the Shuichi didn't do anything except blinked at the blonde vampire. His blonde bangs covered his eyes which Shuichi couldn't see his emotions in the pale blue eyes. 

Suddenly Shuichi was on the couch with his both arms pined above his head; the blonde's body pressed onto him. 'Wha…what? I didn't even see him do that…' He blinked confusingly. 

"What do you think?" Yuki's voice was barely audible, his eyes was clouded with hunger. 

"…..I…I guess I can pay you back for…for saving me…" Shuichi stuttered out and swallowed a lump in his throat shifted uncomfortably under the weight. . 

He turned his head over to the side and shut his eyes, wanted for this to be over as soon as possible. A slender hand rested on Shuichi's neck where it meets the shoulder it moved its way up to sweep away the strands of pink hair. Yuki nuzzled his nose into it and find a spot where he should seek blood. He licked his pale lips before kissed the nape of Shuichi's neck. His moist tongue darted out between his lips sensually licked the skin there. He parted his lips and bared his sharp fangs, he plunged it down into the delicate skin roughly. 

Shuichi flinched at the rough action little after the little sensual sensations, pain seared up his neck across his shoulders, his small hands balled into fists. He clenched his teeth together tried not to make a sound it really hurts like shit. 

Delicious metallic tasting blood seeped into the vampire's awaited mouth, it tasted so good so fulfilling. Soon he felt the wound in his stomach started to heal, pain little by little faded, and the most of all he felt stronger. 

Shuichi's tightly closed eyes lost it's tightness, his body felt limp and his lips where slightly parted with gasps, he had never felt so tired in his whole life. The searing pain he felt before turned in to a dull pain, the blood was leaving him, and his face turned pale white. He was so tired that fear didn't alerted him, he felt like he was on a cloud sleeping in its softness.

Yuki carved for more blood, he can't get enough, his mind was really cloudy and seemed like he couldn't stop and didn't want to stop at all. 

"Yuuuki……" Shuichi whispered. 

Yuki snapped his eyes open at the sound of his name, with a swift movement he pulled his fangs away from his host's neck. Blood dripped down his chin his lips gone from pale to blood red. His eyes gaze stopped on Shuichi's pale ghostly pale face he was out of control, if he didn't stop sooner Shuichi could have died. 

He released Shuichi's wrist, and sat up straight on his knees. 

"Shit." He cursed loudly, without another thought he swept the small form into his arms and went upstairs. 

The bedroom where they had been in before was a mess but now it was clean. Nothing out of place except that damned curtains where now opened and the window was opened too to allow fresh air in. Yuki laid Shuichi down on the bed carelessly over the bed sheets then walked over to the window, he hissed at the sun rays seek through his pale blue eyes. He snatched the curtains and slides it over with a loud noise of metal against metal. 

::A/n- you know how the some of curtains have metal hoop on them and metal bars to hang on? Right that noise:: 

He went back to the pale form on the bed, stood beside the bed and stared. He doesn't want, now his official host die because he drank too much. If his host died he's in a deep shit, once a host died, and cannot be replaced. 

He felt guilty somehow too, well this punk here did saved him from being stabbed to death. Which he realized after he woke up found that he was not dead. ::A/n-Vampires die when stabbed in the head or shot or cut off and stabbed in the heart right?::

With a grunt he pulled the sheets under Shuichi _gently_ out and covered it over him. Without another look, he went out the door and walked toward the kitchen to see if there's any solid food that he could make for his host. ::A/n-aww how nice. -^.^- okay okay I'll stop with the author notes.:: 

Yuki opened the fridge and found out it was empty, nothing in it whats so ever. With a scowl on his face he slammed the fridge door shut, "Why the fuck would he keep a fridge if he's not going to put squat in there?!?" 

He looked around the cabinets in the kitchen and found none everything was empty except for a few bottles of water and cups and pots and pans and knifes. He figured it was for protection just in case of somebody broke into his house. Not likely. 

He guessed that he'll just had to boil water for him then, or the other way to give Shuichi strength was to give Shuichi his own blood. To give Shuichi his own blood was a pretty bad idea because it'll turn him into a vampire and not human anymore and it wouldn't counted as his host anymore. And that would be shit too, the same result as the host dying. 

Yuki didn't bother to get the water from the bottle, he just took it from the faucet it was much easier that way. He heard a motorcycle engine cut off in front of the house then suddenly the doorbell buzzed in the house, Yuki turned around and looked at the door with a scowl on his face. He walked toward it and opened it up to where he can see the person. It was a man a little bit shorter than he was with long brown hair to his shoulders with questioning brown eyes, he figured probably the brat's friend. 

"What do you want?" Yuki's face was expressionless he wanted to laugh when this Brown haired human's shocked face.

"Uhh…Shuichi….You..Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Hiro was very suspicious about this blonde, why was he at his best friends house? And topless?! ::A/n-Yuki's already taken off his bandages. I just didn't put it in the story. ::

'Shuichi? Oh must be that brat's name.' Yuki thought in mind, in the course of today and yesterday, he never really learned his host's name and he had no intention of calling him that besides the little nicknames he gave the brat. 

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll suggest you to leave, you're interrupting _us._" His now pale lips were set into a frown, he wanted to smirk but he didn't. 

"Fine, give him this message K wants the lyrics by tomorrow or he'll shoot his ass off." Hiro said finally, really he could have just called him but he figured his best friend wanted to get some lunch since he's a real bad at cooking and had practically no food in his house. 

'So he's a singer huh?' Yuki gave a slight nod and then slammed the door in Hiro's face. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shuichi disturbed in his sleep, he groaned at the dull pain he felt in his head as he attempted to move. His small hand suddenly flew toward his neck and felt 2 tooth marks; he flinched at the dull still throbbing pain. He sat up, then a wet cloth fell onto this lap, he blinked with puzzlement 'could he...'. Shuichi was in his room, on the bed but not on the couch in the living room, he gasped suddenly then he looked under the sheets, with a sigh of relief that he was fully dressed. Now Shuichi was sure that blonde vampire didn't do anything to him while he was asleep. Damn he was still tired and his stomach grumbled, it was his turn to be hungry 

"Oh look who's awake." A sneer came from the bedroom door. Shuichi snapped his head toward Yuki who leaned against the doorframe with a shirt on which had one button clasped in the middle. The sight was tempting. 

"You bastard. You almost killed me." Shuichi managed threateningly as possible. 

"Keyword, _almost_." Yuki leaned off the doorframe and slowly sensually walked over to the bed. "Oh you still look pale, maybe I can help you to get rid of that." His voice was suddenly low; his pale lips tilted up a small grin. 

Shuichi almost flushed at the thought, no way in hell he's going to let this vampire take advantage of him without a fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaay!!! Finish off with a chapter 5!!! Wow. Sorry for the long wait, like I said I am really really tired and today I worked the whole freaking day from 10 am to about midnight. I came home and worked on this so you readers won't kill me. ::hides.:: If this chapter's a bit off(as in how I wrote it) from the chapters before, sorry! Okays all of you should know this Review and REVIEW!!! Bye now. From now on the updates might be later than expected. But I will keep on updating it as soon as I can! ::Meep:: 

Oh ya one more thing if this chapter sucks don't kill me k?? ::Runs away::


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gravitation I WISH. **

Yuki: Yess keep ooon wishing. :: turns his back::

Bloody: Shuddup!! . ::hands with a hammer and sneak up on him::

Shuichi: O.o Oi Yuuuukiiii…..

Bloody: :Drops hammer and ran towards Shu-chan:: Awwweee ur soooo cute!!!! ::hugs::

Yuki: HEEEEEYYY!!!! He's MINE!!!! ::Peels Bloody away::

Shuichi: o.o

~~~~~~

ANYWAY here chapter 6 of Vampire Blonde and also I think sum readers asked what's the benefits of having a host, well its pretty all explained in this chapter! ^.^v 

Okay, I just wanted to make this thing clear about the relationship between Tatsuha and being the next heir after Yuki. ~~~~**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PASS ON! BUT I WILL NOT EXPLAIN IT THROUGH OUT THE STORY, MAYBE A TINY LITTLE BIT. **

Now those who wanted to read it, please proceed. ~~~~~

Tatsuha can succeed as a master ONLY if Yuki dies because of a natural cause. If Yuki's such a horrible leader to the clan and everyone in the clan hates him and actually kills him (Masters of the clan are always too powerful to be killed, so the vampires within the clan are not able to.) therefore Tatsuha can take over. BUT if a vampire outside of the clan kills Yuki that vampire or that vampire's master can take over and gain territories, therefore Tatsuha cannot gain the title of Master of Uesugi clan. (Too bad isn't it? Poo hoo Tatsuha.) 

However Mika (Yuki & Tatsuha's older sister I'm sure you all knew that right?) cannot take over if Tatsuha doesn't want to be the Master (Who doesn't??) because she is married outside of the Uesugi clan and also she's a FEMALE. Another thing is she married to a HUMAN no less! You know vampires don't take humans as equals most of the time, yada yada yaya okay. Well Tohma helps the clan later on anyway, he doesn't really care even if the vampires aren't really tolerant of him and you'll see why later in the story (besides being a mortal). ^.^

WHEW!! End of explanation!! If u still don't get (which I hope you will) sorry! You can still ask me questions!! XD

**CHAPTER 6 ~~~~~ENJOY!!!**

Behind the black gates was a 5-floor mansion on a private lot on the edge of a forest. The place had a pretty eerie feeling to it; the grass on the lawn was dead with the sluggish brown color trees was everywhere causing shadows in the night. The dirt on the ground was like a tin sheet of dust on a table could be easily blown off into somebody's unnoticed eyes. 

The night was still; no wind stirred the slightly chilly air and no rustling sounds of tree leaves. Usually every house during the night, there was always light brimming out of the windows. This mansion's windows had no light, but only a dim light could be seem through one of the windows on the top floor. 

"Damn it!" A fist slammed onto the wooden table that trembled under the shook and threatened to break into half.

Aizawa Tachi gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes grew into a darker shade of green it could be mistaken as black. The candles' flames flickered, as the room grew tense on the wall near him. 

"Calm down Aizawa!" Ma-kun beckoned, "We'll have another chance at him."

"That was the perfect chance!" His body jerked toward the blonde, eyes brimming with anger. "He was weak, and didn't even have a host then! And now look!" 

He stormed over to another table near by an oak bookcase, there stood a glass and a bottle filed with human blood. 

"Do I have to do everything myself!?" Aizawa ignored the glass and chucked down the bottle of blood angrily.

"Don't worry, the future Master of the Uesugi Clan, for I am the great animator*, I already have another plan." Ma-Kun's human colored lips turned into a slight smirk and bowed. 

"Don't disappoint me." The brown haired vampire gulped down the last drop of the delicious blood the wiped his blood red lips. "By the way where's Ken?" He realized that his right hand vampire was not in the room, his anger really blinded him from noticing who's there or not there, in this case not there. 

"Preparing the sacrifices." 

The Aizawa clan had been after the Uesugi clan for many centuries, but never succeed. Aizawa's father was fool; fell for the trap they had set for him. He Aizawa Tachi will not make that mistake that mistake and take over the Uesugi clan that his father had never done before! 

Of course their target was obvious Shindou Shuichi, without him, Yuki Eiri will weaken and could be easily killed. Having a host can be an advantage and also a disadvantage as well. With a host the vampire will gain _ more_ power when near its host (and others that I explained in the 1st and 2nd chapters) and the disadvantage was that he had to protect its host, once killed, he cannot be replaced and the vampire will be weakened as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day. 

Shuichi sat slumped on a chair in the NG studios. No mood for singing and no mood for song writing. He sat there recollect about what happened yesterday and the day before yesterday when the mess had started, everything was a mess. And he was a mess. 

"I wonder if I should quit now. Ughh…" Fujisaki sighed against the electronic keyboard. 

Sakano sat in a corner cried his heart out as usual when Shuichi's not doing any songs. 

Hiro made a last note on his electric guitar and sat it down against the white wall he was leaning on. He casually strode over the pink slumped singer, past K who was about to shoot Shuichi with his magnum gun. Hiro rest his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. 

"Shuichi" The mop of pink hair slightly slide back when he looked up at his best friend. He knew Hiro wasn't urging him to get onto his task of singing and writing; it was to comfort him about what happened yesterday. 

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ~~ Yesterday after noon. (I guess this is the part where you all like the best. . XD)

"NO!" A stressed voice screamed, his small hands pushed up against the blonde's toned chest to prevent him from coming any closer. "I've already gave you blood, that's the end of the deal!"

"What are you afraid of? Your already mine." Yuki parted his pale lips into a lopsided grin. 

His hand slide under Shuichi's shirt feeling the smooth flawless skin while pushed the shirt up. 

Shuichi moved one of his hands to grab the blonde's wondering hand and stopped it in its tracks. Yuki took the chance and closed the space between them. With a small mind trick he swiftly held Shuichi's wrists above his head without him knowing. Violet orbs widened in shock, 'How did he do that!!?? Again!' 

Pale lips parted emitted a small chuckle, he had no intention of telling the host of what he did, once knew it wouldn't be fun anymore. Shuichi squirmed underneath the weight, now his wrist was bound above his head, his legs pinned under the other pair of strong legs helpless all he was. All Shuichi wanted to do just to give this blood sucker blood and so he could be left alone!! 

"Tell me your enjoying this." Yuki licked the tip of Shuichi's ear send shivering sensations down his spine. 

"No…Niiii…" Shuichi's protest was cut short when the blonde's wondering hand brushed against his nipple, which instantly harden at the sensual touch. 

The vampire smirked at the tried to hold back mew sound flowed through his ears from the full supple lips of the one below him. "That answered it." He whispered as he kissed and licked along side of Shuichi's jaw. 

Shuichi instantly flushed at what he just did, everything was so new to him, nobody touched him like that even Hiro! He suddenly shivered at the thought, but what he didn't know what that Yuki took it as a pleasurable shiver. He was about to protest again when pale lips captured his own lips in a rough kiss, violet eyes wide as saucers. 

Yuki wanted to taste his host's sweet mouth so he did. He licked and nibbled on the bottom lip but Shuichi's too stubborn to open for him; of course he could easily make him. His hand slid down the small toned chest to Shuichi's stomach and even lower. He hand stopped the waist band of a pants which protected Shuichi's lower body. He tucked his fingers under the waist band and rubbed the skin there along it which earned a nice gasp of surprise from the pink haired singer. 

With the invited open mouth, Yuki thrust his tongue in and tasted every unexplored corner of Shuichi's sweet mouth. This is too tempting, even he hated it, but he can't fight it so why not enjoy it while it lasted? So Shuichi had decided, heck he can regretted it later. 

Shuichi shyly touched his tongue against Yuki's, the blonde surprised at first but decide to ignore it, now this brat here had decided. He chuckled in his throat then kissed Shuichi more deeply, ended up in heated battle. Yuki finally released the bounded wrists, as if it were instinct both hands trusts inside the blonde silky hair. Shuichi's tongue brushed against the vampire's fangs to feel how sharp it is, he flinched when it drew blood, Yuki quickly suck it all up, Shuichi moaned in pleasure. 

They broke for air after a few minutes tried to catch their breaths. 

"What changed your mind hmm??" Yuki said huskily as both of his hands glide up and down his hips and across the slim waist. 

Violet orbs stared into the pale blueness of Yuki's eyes, "Shut up." He pushed Yuki's head against his lips searching. 

BANG! 

Suddenly the door to the bed room was kicked open and somebody stepped in. Yuki stopped what was he doing and whipped his head toward the intruder. (Again .) 

"Hii..Hiro!" Shuichi rasped out as he sat up. 

Hiro's eyes widen in shock at the scene in front of him, that guy who opened the door before! Hiro knew something must be up when he saw a guy in Shuichi's house. He would never invite strangers into the house, and Shuichi never told anything about this guy to him no less! 

When he was about to leave the house before, he noticed the broken window and he wondered why and decide to ignore it. So he rode back to his house for an hour he felt uneasy so he went back again and then he heard a faint scream inside the house. So he broke in, and there he found that blond guy tried to rape his best friend!!! 

Shuichi was happy that Hiro came and yet saddened. Yuki was obviously pissed that's a no brainer. 

Hiro dragged his best friend away quickly, Shuichi tried to explain about the situation but the brown head wasn't listening. Yuki was about to go after them, then he felt someone was calling him. 'Damn it!' He hissed, it doesn't matter, his host will go back to him and he will find the brat. And noted he'll kill this brown haired punk next time, drink his blood and seeing him in agony will be very enjoyable. 

~~~~~~~~~~that night just in a different place.

"What do you want?" Yuki's voice was emotionless; he tried to ignored the loud music inside a vampire club called the Bloody V's. 

"Remember the attack yesterday?" Tatsuha's voice was heard over the loudness of the club. 

"Yes…." His eyes grew dark mixed in with the darkness in the club. 

"Well I think I know who's behind it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END FLASHBACK (wow that's a long one! ^.^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Shuichi, you can stay over at my house as long as you want…." Hiro said as they came out of the NG studio building. The sun was sitting, violet orbs stared at the brilliant colors in the sky.

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YIIIPPPPEEEE!!!! Finished!! Wow this a pretty long chapter!! I do hope u like the smut there! I donno…It's a first really…if it sucked sowwie!!! Usually i don't proof read it, there might just be sum errors.....o This chapter came out faster than I thought! Well review and REVIEW!! ::Stares:: 

NOTE** I just might turned this fic from pg-13 to R!! 

Here's a list of what people are so you don't get confused!

Shuichi-Human/Singer now host

Yuki- Vampire/heir to the Uesugi Clan

Tatsuha-Vampire/Brother to Yuki (Duh)

Hiro-Human/Best friend with Shu-chan (Duh)

Tohma-human/??? (I won't reveal his other Identity yet)

Mika-Vampire

Ryuichi-Human/Singer

K-Human

Fujisaki-Human

Aizawa-Vampire/ Master of Aizawa Clan

Ma-Ku- Human/Animator* (The ones who can raise the dead as zombies) I kinda took it from the Anita Blake series so disclaimer on that!

Ken-Vampire/Right hand man to Aizawa 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer- ::Yawn:: do I have to?!? Oh phooey, I do not own Gravitation whatsoever....alright back to the dream and the sleep......zzz...zzz...  
  
Author note- .......this is a long week ever since I last updated, I am terribly sooooorry. Yes life sucks and life is not fair and sometimes I just don't have time to write stories online, ya a real pain sometimes. Anyway thanks for the reviews and everything else. ^.^ As you readers know that the story is focused on Yuki and Shu-chan and I probably won't put any xtra female characters and as you know this is a yoai fic and so addition females are pretty much out of it. . Okay maybe I'll put Ayaka in there....MAYBE. well that's the end of the author note......::sigh::  
  
Chapter 7 at your godly service!~~~~  
  
Tonight wasn't supposed to be a cold night, but the meddling wind gave the chillness into it. Trees surround the dark grave cemetery, its leaves rustled and the sound of the wind blowing gave the cemetery's eeriness. It was dark and ghostly feeling; magic filled the repulsive place.  
  
There stood a figure near almost the center of the grassy field, his blonde hair danced around his shoulders from the wind, unmoved facing another figure near him. His hand clutched a limp object and the other held knife. Its sharp blade glinted under the pale moon, dark slimy liquid descent from the tip of the blade on to the ground.  
  
The man with the knife tossed away the limp object away from him carelessly, and picked up another small figure complete with hands and legs, a mortal.  
  
"The sacrifice, Ken" Ma kun said with an even voice without a care of the mortal was prepared to be killed for he was a mortal too.  
  
Ken grinned fangs showed up behind his lips, the mortal was long trembling endlessly. His voice was long gone from the helpless cries and begs of mercy before the killing, now with nothing but his fate.  
  
"Life is cruel, mortal." Ken clucked his tongue in a mocked manner, grinning. With a swift movement of his knife clutched hand, the blade slit through the victim's throat, blood spilling.  
  
Then the sudden magic pulsed, without any hesitation Ma Kun cried out as the magic closed around him. "Hear my voice, raise my zombies!!"  
  
Hands thrust up from the grassed covered earth, its crusted surface broke, crumbles of earth was being pulled up and dropped as the rotted flesh pull themselves up. With no lights on them but the pale moon, the zombies was hard to make out, it's not anything that was pretty to see all right. A human sacrifice was very tempting to them; they cannot resist the fresh cutting flesh and blood they desired them. Ma Kun was strong enough to control them without any fresh blood to feed and not let them run around going crazy on feeding frenzy. That wouldn't be good if it happens, well for the humans anyway.  
  
Ken tossed the dead corpse on to ground along with the knife, see more blood and he desire more blood....With a fang flashing grin he disappeared in the shadows of the trees.  
  
~~~~~~ Tonight wasn't a good night for Shuichi, he can't sleep at all, but he did try to at least. His eyes always opened whenever it was closed no matter what he did, and his little mind was clouded with the thoughts of the sexy blonde vampire of all things. Okay he admitted that the blonde was hot and sexy SO WHAT?!?  
  
Shuichi bit his lower lip suddenly and turned to his left staring at the green striped window curtain. He didn't want to open the windows, for it was cold out the wind would just give him a flu for he was already in a deep slumpy mode. He shut his eyes again tried to sleep, but disturbing images flashed through his head.  
  
Hot and steamy tongue war struggled between them, the blonde's slender hand draped over his lower abdominal slithered across and moved its way lower and lower into his waist band of his pants. Shuichi his head face flushed red, his mop of pink hair laid unruly on his forehead and on the pillow. He pulled up the bed sheet to his chin and groaned.  
  
If kept sticking his virgin brain into the gutter, his private parts would really give him a hard time. With a light sigh he closed his eyes again in the dark, he just hoped that Yuki wouldn't thrash his place by bring sluts home! He fumed slightly at the thought, it was his goddamned house and why was he the who was being forced out?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuuuuuki~~~~~Let's play ne ne??" A woman's voice whined into the blonde's ears. Her long finger nails racked lightly down Yuki's toned chest over his nipple.  
  
Yuki groaned unpleasantly and sat up with a tin white sheet separate their bodies, she sat up in his lap purring. She rests her clawed hands on his shoulders and pressed her body against his much as possible. Yuki's hand pushed threw his tossed blonde hair, with a swift movement he pushed her off of him.  
  
"Get lost, your done for the night." His voice was cold as nice no warmth at all, eyes frozen icy cold.  
  
She pouted and put a face, but Yuki ignored her, with a huff of defeat she got up from the bed.  
  
He didn't fuck that vampire today, he was feeling it but he doesn't want to do that slut of a vampire. He doesn't desire her, what he desired was the pink haired brat. He wanted to see him sprawled on the white sheeted bed, while he kiss and bit the delicate white neck. He wanted to taste the pink supple lips and hear him moan in ecstasy as his hands wonder along every single inch of his skin, so warm and tempting. Drink his blood while pounding into him senseless and hearing him of wanting it more and harder. A small pleasurable hiss omitted from his pale parted lips his need is growing....damn. Then his mind wondered to the attack and the talk between him and Tatsuha.  
  
"Hmm...let the fun began, but first I have to find my desire." A ghost of a grin graced his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sudden scream made Shuichi sat up from the bed, his eyes darted from every corners of the room, then realized it was in the living, Hiro. He threw the covers off of him and scrambled off the bed toward the door. He flung the door open, his eyes widen at the lightless scene in front of him. There were figures in the room and of them was Hiro fighting them off. He couldn't make out who the hell were them, but he knew Hiro was in trouble.  
  
"Shuichi get out of here NOW!" Hiro shouted after he notice his best friend was at the bedroom door.  
  
"Whaa...What's going on?!" Shuichi's voice trembled with fear and confusion.  
  
A figure's head turned toward him and then started toward him, Hiro run behind him and knocked a chair into him. The figure fell onto the ground with a dull thump, but another figure came up behind him and threw him on the carpet and sat on him strangling him.  
  
"Hiro!" Shuichi ran toward him, but the 3rd figure took hold of him preventing him from going anywhere. "Arrg!" His nose twitched in disgust, he was smelling something like rotted flesh, who the hell were these people!?!  
  
Shuichi kicked and struggled to break free, both of hand shot to the arms around him and flung him over his shoulder. The figure was on his back on the floor with a ragged groan, then was trying to get up again. That's a little trick he learned from all the encounters with Yuki and with some lessons with Hiro.  
  
Suddenly he was knocked down and the figure was sitting on him choking him with disgusting felt hands. Shuichi choked and wheezed at the sudden lack of air. The figure's head was bent at his neck, pain shot through his shoulder at he felt teeth tear at the flesh blood seeped out freely.  
  
"Ugh!!" He chucked his head up against the other one knocked it off of him. Shuichi's hand rubbed at his throbbing throat tried to regain his normal breath, his shoulders sagged with pain.  
  
Hiro was still on the floor fighting with his life, Shuichi quickly grabbed a chair near by and knocked into the figure that fell to the side on Hiro. Hiro's arms, and shoulder were bleeding due to these utterly disgusting creatures.  
  
"Who the hell are they?!?" Shuichi uttered out.  
  
"As far as I no they are definitely trying to kill us!"  
  
They tried to make to the door and to get out of this hell hole but the creatures kept coming at them never got tired, but Shuichi and Hiro are at a disadvantage here. What the hell are they going to do?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a silent graceful leap, he stepped into another roof top then another. Yuki was going to find his host, he sense trouble somewhere and knew much be his host. He knew that Shuichi was at this brown haired punk's house; at that thought he fumed with anger. He had to go to Tatsuha for information, otherwise it'd be a pretty long night. He can only find Shuichi's location easily when he calls out to him in the mind. But Shuichi didn't know that and yet he didn't thought about Yuki then....  
  
A couple of screams near by stopped in his tracks, he leaped off the roof with his coat flapped behind him as land on the ground perfectly. The located where the screams had came from, he then swiftly went up an apartment complex, up the stairs to the 5th floor was an easy job. Instantly he was there, he spotted a open door and noises of fighting. Seriously it was loud and why wasn't any people there to see the commotions, yes they were all afraid, little chickens who can't do anything after all they're all mortals.  
  
Yuki stepped into the door and found 4 walking rotted flesh, zombies attacking his host and the brown haired punk. He walked up behind them and knocked one to the floor with a swing of his arm. Then he turned to another one and slicked it in half with now clawed hand. He moved to the next one, kicked it sending it across the room in a heap. The last one he sliced into half from the stomach.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widen at the scene before him, he was happy at the fact Yuki the rapist vampire came to his rescue and yet with no hesitation in those frightening act of kill. Within seconds the intruders laid sprawled on the floor crumbled, the zombies can't die, but they sure can't move now.  
  
"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered.  
  
Hiro stood in front of Shuichi shielding him with a arm extend out, his eyes narrowed into slits glaring at the vampire.  
  
"Ooh? Is that the thanks I get for saving your asses??" Yuki raised an blonde eye brow in amusement. "Hiro..." Shuichi was worried about Hiro's wounds more than the situation right now, and his shoulder throbbed like hell.  
  
"I'll be taking what mine back." Yuki said in a even voice.  
  
"We'll see about that." Hiro clenched his hand into tight fist, ingoring the pain that the zombies had inflected upon him.  
  
"Hiro! Stop it!" Violet orbs widen in worry, his hand gripped his best friend's shoulder tried to calm him.  
  
Yuki laughed slightly, with a hand raised he back handed Hiro sending him 2 feet away. With him out of the way, he dragged Shuichi away.  
  
"Noo!! Let go of me!!" Shuichi thrashed out feet kicking, hands reaching toward Hiro, but he out cold.  
  
"Stay still!" Yuki hissed, dragged him by the collar of his shirt out the door leaving the mess behind.  
  
"But Hiro!"  
  
Yuki was getting impatient, he wanted to go back to the house NOW, he gripped at Shuichi's shoulder, which the wound was inflicted, he flinched at the sudden rough touch.  
  
"OW!" Shuichi got out of Yuki's grip and his hand held over his bit wound.  
  
The blonde then pried the small hand away from the shoulder and got a good look at the wound, the skin was peeled off with many bit marks. He hissed slightly at the wound on his host, the anger was bubbling up. Getting bit by a rotted corpse is not good, who knows what disease could be on there.  
  
"We need to get that cleaned NOW" Yuki's voice was chilled with ice, Shuichi felt scared about the tone which he used on his wound.  
  
Hiro's house was pretty far away from Shuichi's house so Yuki had to carry him on his back to get there. Shuichi felt calmed at the back with wind brushed against his body it was soothing and yet cold, he snuggled against the vampire's back. He suddenly felt sleepy, he let the darkness took him under, it was a looong night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I lied this chapter doesn't really contain any hard sexual things and so it will remain at a PG 13. and the next chapter I'll MAKE SURE ITS R like most of you readers wanted it!!! . Well I also lied one more thing of no more any female characters, ya there's the slut vampire but whatever she's not important. -.-;; Well I finally did up the 7th chapter and everything so I hop you guys enjoy reading it!!!!!!!!!!! Well REVIEW ALREADY DAMN IT! LOL peace out!  
  
Ps. If any miss spelled works or wat not sorry! XD 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- ………Meep…..No I don't own Gravitation. ::Sniff::

**Author notes** – About the nice reviews from the last chapters. Thank you all!!!! I luv you guys!!!!!!!!!! ::squeals:: I no this time's the longest time to put up a new chapter. Well since most reviews asked for a lemon and I have to hard time putting it all together. Seriously I have no problem reading lemons and snuff that. But when I write it myself I can feel a bit…well…just say "strange"

Okay well now I finally get it together. I can't really let my house mate to proof read this chapter since he's a guy and he hates things like this. So I feel a bit embarrassed to show it to him.

Anyway this chapter as usual might contains misspelled works and tenses sumtimes are wrong soooooo PLEASE bare with me here!! OKAY HAVE FUN READIN!

I tried!

Yuki: Ya sure u do. -.-

Bloody: Oh shut up blondie. -.-

CHAPTER 8 Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

The warmth of the air around him was so thick and felt so surprisingly good. So warm that he doesn't want to wake up. He felt his shoulders were being massaged, it felt so relaxing. His pink lips parted with a sigh, laid a bit back and he didn't open his eyes. One of the hands slid down his arm in a smooth motion. A dip of water echoed as the hand swept across his exposed hips to his inner thigh.

Shuichi snapped his eyes open when he felt sucking on his pale small neck. His violet orbs stared at the shower faucets on the tiled wall then he realized that he was in a tub

"Ooh your finally awake." A breath brushed past his ear as wet cool tongue licked the base of his ears.

Shuichi now knew what deep shit he was in, and in the tub naked with the blonde vampire behind. What luck.

"Now no more interruptions, lets have a little fun." Yuki grinned at what fun he could have tonight.

Yuki used his free hand to grip Shuichi's jaw and half turned it toward him. He brushed his lips against the pink ones in a bruising force.

Hands spread on Yuki's toned chest tried to break away but only the grip grew tighter, it became almost bruising. All he ever wanted right now was to have to good night sleep after the zombie attack but not this! The blonde's slender fingers wrapped around Shuichi's length and gave it a good long stroke. Shuichi gasped in shock, Yuki took the chance and intrude Shuichi's wet hot carven.

Shuichi moaned and mewed against the pale lips as Yuki's skilled hand worked on his growing erection. He just can't believe that he actually enjoyed it! But he can't really say he hated it, he just can't help it! He's young and inexperienced okay?!

Shuichi's back arced toward Yuki's hand, it felt so good and he wanted more! Shuichi shyly touched the invading tongue, shrunk back and licked it again. Yuki chuckled and lead him into his mouth and let him explore it. Shuichi's tongue traced every corner of his mouth and licked vampire fangs inside the hot mouth. He winced at the prick of his tongue that the fang made blood slowly seeped out. Never the less Yuki sucked it all up, Shuichi giggled at the tickle ness.

Their kiss wasn't as bruising anymore it became more fierce and passionate. Finally they broke the kiss and gasped for air. Shuichi's eyes stared into the pale blue ones, so beautiful that he might drown in it.

He felt himself to climax; it was so hard to hold it in. He gave a loud groan and released his desire, it mixed to the bubbly water, and he panted breathlessly.

Yuki's eyes filled with lust and sex, the expression his host gave was so exotic he wanted to fuck him right away.

"That was fast." Yuki said huskily.

"Shut up." Shuichi panted, his eyes were clouded with pleasure. "Fuck me"

Shuichi turned around and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and kissed him hard. Yuki respond to it then broke away.

"Oh? I thought you hate it." His eyes turned into amusement.

Shuichi kissed him again and then grounded his erection to his partners; the friction caused Yuki to groan in ecstasy.

"How's that for an answer." Shuichi's lips turned into a smirk. Evil little bastard.

"Don't do it again."

Shuichi yelped suddenly as he was being lift up from sitting position. The next thing he knew was being pressed up against the cold tiled wall, the coldness traveled down his spine caused him to shiver. Yuki closed in for the forceful kiss and Shuichi oblique to it. Both of his slender legs were on both sides of Yuki's naked hips in order to hold himself up.

Yuki suddenly thrust into him with warning or any preparation at all, Shuichi flinched in pain. It was too sudden for him. Yuki slowly started to trust into him, slowly let him to adjust to his large size. He doesn't want to bruise to Shuichi, if he did, he couldn't go for a second round enjoyably anyway. Grin Grin.

Shuichi was shocked to found that Yuki's size was so big, he thought for vampires as undead it would be all small and shriveled up! Okay that was bad thought. It really did hurt when Yuki thrust in but after a while of adjusting it became an unthinkable pleasure. He can't help but moaned and mewed into his partner's ears.

Yuki grinned as he heard all these sounds were made for him and only him. Glad that this time it he can take it all the way instead of half. Shuichi had to lay his head on Yuki's shoulder, he was so jello that he can't hold himself up. Each thrust was pleasure and each thrust made him moan. It was the 1st time that he ever got to experience this.

"Harder." Shuichi mumbled in a ragged voice.

Sweats trailed itself down Yuki's forehead he thrust harder and harder, Shuichi's back banged into the tiled wall, he ignored it.

"Aah!" Shuichi tossed his head back, pink hair stuck to his sweaty face.

Shuichi's length gave a hard spasm and then he released all the way. Fluids spilled all over Yuki's stomach. His eyes could almost turned over with such intense feeling. Yuki gave a last hard thrust and he released as well. Both of them drew in and out heavy breaths. Shuichi seemed really tired out. Now he really needs a good night's rest.

Yuki let Shuichi down to his feet, but he clasped against his chest.

'He really do seemed tired out.' He thought. 'Too bad.'

He brought the limp body into his arms and stepped out of the tub. Yuki carried him into the bedroom then suddenly threw him onto the white-sheeted bed.

"Wha what?" Shuichi gasped at the sudden rush of air.

"Better start moaning and get aroused or this is gonna hurt." Yuki grinned his sharp fangs flashed before the violet orbs.

"_**Damn it**_, I have to find Shuichi, he maybe in danger." Hiro groaned as he laid his hand on the side of his head. He was leaning on his motorcycle and tried to focus, but the next thing he knew he blacked out.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san." Somebody shook his shoulder for a couple of times he opened his eyes. His vision was clouded for a minute then he saw blonde hair.

"Tohma…" He mumbled, he sat up slowly, "Where am I?"

"At my house." Tohma said held a warm coffee cup to him. "Now tell me what happened."

And so Hiro did, he told his friend about what happened, the zombie attack and about the blonde vampire that took Shuichi away.

Tohma said nothing but nodded.

Next night.

Yuki walked into the cool night air, his leather coat flapped around him as he jumped from building to another building. His brother Tatsuha had called him earlier to meet him at a club called Lust Club. Something urgent he said. He walked inside the front door of the club; a lady in a bunny suit greeted him in. The music was loud and room was dark with smoke and everything else. Seas of bodies crowded together nobody knew who's human or who's blood suckers in this kind of Club, well at least the humans anyway.

He spotted Tatsuha in a far corner of the club he guessed was get away from this noise and be easier to talk in. Tatsuha ordered a drink for him when the waiter went to their table.

"What is it this time?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"Tsk tsk, never patient are you?" Tatsuha grinned.

"Talk to me." He growled, he had no time for this crap.

The black haired vampire cleared his throat and began. " Anyway, about the zombie attack last night…."

"Yes?" Yuki raised one of his delicate eyebrows.

"Well its from the same guy who attacked you in the beginning."

"Aizawa?"

He nodded.

"I'm gonna kill this guy, he doesn't know when to give up does he?!" Yuki slammed his drink down in a angry motion.

"And of course I have a plan."

Okay that's all folks. SOOOOOO do you all like the lemon? Yes no? Please tell me!! I did the best I could! And its like my 1st time doing it. I don't think its THAT good but I did it anyway like you all asked! Anyway im gonna drew this story to a close soon so it might take me a while to update again!

OH yes! Make sure to check out sum of the drawings I did at bloodycriticism.deviantart.com! Heehee! . NOW REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: ooops I forgot to do one for last chapter but here it is its for this chapter too. I do not own gravitation characters any self made things are ALL mine. Umm…also on the animator part of raising zombies is not one of my ideas it belongs to Laura Hamilton. 

**Author note**: thankies so much on the good reviews I've got. Sooo happy and joyous! . My parents finally bought my new self costumed pc system, so now I wont have any problems with pc anymore! Yay! And also I post this up earlier than I thought! Goody 4 u!

Ive finally got an editor but thank u for the reviewer's offers. I widely appreciated. .

Okay here on the chapter and also uumm….this is last chapter too. :Meep:

**Chapter 9** :Wheee!!!:

For the past couple of days, Yuki had been in and out of the house. He never stays in the house with Shuichi for something like a afternoon or all night. Whenever Shuichi asked where he had gone to, the only response from him was a grunt or a shrug or just plain ignored him. The only thing that the blonde told him before out of the house was stay in the house, never open door to strangers, don't pick up the phone when rings and don't go out. To Shuichi all that was just ridicules, why can't he go out when Yuki can freely go anywhere he wanted?! It was his damned house for crise sakes. But it did show that the blonde cared about him right? Right???

Shuichi sometimes thought that the sex crazy vampire would actually love him, which he widely doubted. To think about it, before Yuki had sex with Shuichi, he was always seducing him, after that he had been cold to Shuichi and didn't really pay lot of attention him.

Another thing that striked his mind was about Hiro and his injuries at the zombie attack. He wondered if Hiro was okay, he liberally just left him like that, okay well Yuki dragged him away but he could have at least contact him!

His violet eyes stared at the white ceiling above him; he blinked and then sat up on the edge of the white sheet covered bed. He decided he was gonna call his best friend no matter what, what harm could it be? Yuki told him not to answer the phone but he didn't say anything about calling someone.

Shuichi walked to the kitchen where the phone was at from his bedroom. He picked up the phone receiver and dialed the familiar number he dialed many times before. The phone toned 2 times when a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Shuichi was worried at the sound of his friend's tired voice.

Silence from the other line was all he heard, when he was about to say something Hiro's voice was there again.

"Yeah, I'm okay." His voice was suddenly very serious and hesitative, Shuichi was suspicious for a minute, when they talked, and Hiro never sounded like that.

"Whew, I'm glad. Sorry I left you like that the other day; it's just that well _him._"

"It's okay. Hey you know what you can repay me by coming to district 270 tonight. I have something to show you."

"District 270?" That place wasn't a good place for anything, why would Hiro want to go there? If he wanted to go to a whore house, he could go anywhere but there? Well this Hiro and he trusted him; if Shuichi can repay him then he'll do it. "Okay then, what time?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight it is then." Then they hung up. Midnight was the usual time Yuki goes out so when the vampire's out of the sight he could sneak out. Good.

Shuichi looked at the clock blue digits flashed 8:15pm. Yuki would come back at 8:45 and then gone again at midnight.

He turned to the phone again and dialed another number. He was hungry and he wanted pizza. He doesn't care if Yuki found out about that or not, he can't be locked up and without food! And besides tonight was the day of the vampire's feeding. Shuichi needed the energy to keep his blood flowing right?!

About 30 minutes later the living room door was flung open it was so loud that it startled Shuichi who was in his room. He rushed downstairs to see what all was about. He saw Yuki leaning against the door frame tried to balance himself. At first panic swept over his eyes thought that Yuki was hurt then he realized the blonde was drunk. Shuichi stalk over to him, took one of Yuki's arm around his shoulder and his other arm around his waist.

Shuichi closed the door behind them and tried to carry the drunkard toward the couch. Yuki was incredibly heavy against him; he swore that he might have a sore on his shoulder later on. The cushions gave a soft sigh as he laid the blonde on the couch; he gave a groan of a protest.

When Shuichi was about to go to his room to get a blanket for Yuki, he was suddenly pulled back, he eeped and collapsed on top of Yuki. His arms locked behind the smaller body and hugged him close. Shuichi could smell Yuki's cologne and sweet alcohol mixed together at the croak of his neck.

He tried to peel himself from Yuki's hold, but somehow he can't and his hands are trapped between him and the blonde's chest.

"Yuuki let go." Shuichi pushed against him again.

A groan came as his reply. Shuichi let out a sigh, he just wished that Yuki would hold him like this when he was not drunk.

His violet orbs stared up at the smooth white face of the vampires. Are all vampires has this kind of skin? He wondered.

No. A reply came into his mind.

He blinked. "Yuuuki?" His eyes locked onto the beautiful face of the vampire before him, he looked even more beautiful when asleep.

"Mmm?" Yuki's heavy lidded pale blue eyes peered at the face above him lazily. He couldn't really think straight but he was still clear.

"You've been drinking for past couples of days haven't you?!"

"I'll tell you if you kiss me." He grinned and his mind became clearer.

Before Shuichi could say anything, Yuki flipped the pink head over with him on top. Yuki smirked and crushed his pale lips upon the pink ones caused Shuichi to gasp. What a sudden change of mood! Yuki took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the wet hot carven.

Shuichi moaned at the sensation, he tilt his head to angle to give his love's better access. His hands moved into Yuki's sleek blonde hair and pulled him closer. A slender hand went under his shirt moved its way up, its long fingers finally found the small nub. He fondle the nipple which instantly grew hard between his fingers; a ragged moan escaped Shuichi's bruised lips. They finally parted for breath, Shuichi panted breathlessly. Yuki's soft lips trailed down his jaws down to his white slender neck. He sucked on the big pulse on the smooth skin with the fangs faintly grazed upon it; it was bound to have a hickey tomorrow.

Shuichi's hips arched as the blonde's right hand glide past his lower stomach and stopped at the edges of the waist band. He wore a sweating shorts so there wasn't any zippers or bottons to unzip or unbutton, much to the blonde's delight.

With a quick swept of his claws (Yes Yuki has claws or long nails) he ripped the pants off and into shreds then tossed carelessly onto the carpet. Shuichi gasped, his shorts! But what really made in gasp in pleasure was when Yuki's lips closed over and bit his still clothed nipple. He gasped and moaned at the pain and pleasure. Shuichi pulled the blonde away by grapping his hair; he then took the shirt completely off of him. Now laid completely naked in front of Yuki's heated gaze, heat creped up Shuichi face at the way he looked him.

"No fair." He managed to pout.

Yuki laughed his voice was smooth as silk not at all drunken anymore. He propped himself up and then peeled the black trench coat off of him and tossed it aside, slipped the black dress shirt off, his toned chest now exposed. Shuichi's small hands reached up to Yuki's leather pants and unbutton the 1st two buttons, he was already hard and budged against the leathery cloth.

Yuki gripped his wrist not enough to hurt when the pink head was about to unzip him, violet orbs stared into the pale blue ones innocently.

"Tsk tsk." He shook his head at him.

He trailed the small hand from his lower stomach up to his chest as he pressed on top of the small body again. And moved Shuichi's wrist above his head using his left hand. His hand swept over Shuichi's chest past his nipple and down his stomach and lower. Shuichi's breath hitched and let out a moan of pleasure when the slender fingers wraped itself around his hard length.

Suddenly the door bell sound off which startled them both. Yuki hissed deep in his throat and not bother to get up. Shuichi was concerned.

"Go get it, its pizza." He said. "Please?" and added. Sex right now was very tempting but he did ordered food.

With a sigh he got up from the couch and took the liberty to cover Shuichi up in his black trench coat.

He stalked toward the door and opened it not so gently while leaned against it. The pizza guy's eyes widen at the sight. A sexy hot blonde half naked leaning on the door frame and with his pants unbuttoned? Is this even real? (oh yes it is) He gulped and managed to say the price.

Yuki hand over the cash and took the pizza then slammed the door into the guy's face. That certainly ruined his mood. And the pink haired punk called pizza when he told him not to? (well you didn't _really _say it)

"So, are you still hungry?(pun intended)" Yuki smirked evilly and thought about various things that he could do to his host.

"Umm….I am." He couldn't help but blush.

**Author note**: Okay I lied this is not the last chapter the next one it is! This one suppose to be but I couldn't help but to put another snuff in here! I didn't mean to not to finish the smut! :Ducks at all the flying tomatoes: ALRIGHT REVIEW!!! :meep:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: :Took a microphone outta no where:: GRAVITATION DOESN'T BELONG TO ME SO DON'T SUUUUE ME!  
  
**Author note**: Thanks again for the reviews! . This chapter is to finalize the story and I hope you all enjoy this whole story as it goes.  
  
Hiro: Can't you yell any louder. ::Rubs his ears.::  
  
Yuki: Seriously that lady should just shut up and get on with life. ::Rolls eyes::  
  
Bloody: I HATE YOU! I can't believe you guys all the gang up on me! ::Sniffles::  
  
Shuichi: I'm not.  
  
Bloody: I no you're the cutest! ::Jumps onto him and hugs him::  
  
Yuki: HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!  
  
Bloody: ::grin::  
  
**Chapter 10**- In Shuichi's POV for 2/3 of this chapter.  
  
I felt a sleep for almost couple of hours, I felt the wave of heat left my body and then a tin blanket covered my body. I heard shuffles of clothes, the zipping of the pants then the door being shut. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, the thin blanket slid down my chest ended up a puddle around me.  
  
Yuki and I had sex, it was incredible, and I can still felt the lingered touches from him on my body and the sweet breath against my neck. He drank from while he thrust into me, I didn't felt any pain, the pleasure was too much to handle. He was actually being a bit gentle with me through the whole way. He was rougher when further into the game that was because I asked him. Heat creped up to my face just from the thought of it, I shook my head to clear my naughty thoughts.  
  
The pizza laid on top of the coffee table across from me untouched. I don't think I'm very hungry right now, maybe later. The suddenly I remembered about the meeting with Hiro at District 270. I quickly got up from the couch; the blanket fell to the floor at my feet. I was naked and without a care ran to the kitchen to see the time on my microwave, Midnight it said. Shit. I called a taxi and then went up stairs into my room. My shorts was ruined and I really want a shower but there was no time.  
  
Since Hiro wanted to me to go to that place, I figured he'll take me to a dance club or something; so I am going to wear something club like. We went to clubs sometimes but not EVER in District 270 but why now? I opened my wardrobe clothes hang from the metal hanger across. I pulled out a nice dark red leather pants it was so dark that it could have gone black. A same color leather shirt that showed my midriff :the shirt I didn't chose it myself, Ryuichi did when we went shopping together.:: and then a black medium sized coat to complete the outfit. The leather pants was so tight around my hips that I decided not to wear anything underneath. If I did wear something underneath the pants wouldn't look as smooth. The last thing I did was brush my hair straight and slipped on my socks and I'm ready to go. By that time, there was a honk from down stairs. I quickly went down.  
  
"Where yer goin?" The taxi driver asked with a cigarette between his lips.  
  
"District 270, please." I said as I closed the door shut.  
  
"What yer a stripper there?" He said didn't look at me, his eyes was on the road, the taxi moved into motion.  
  
"N...No." I was quite embarrassed, is it my outfit made him think that?  
  
"So yer a prostitute there?."  
  
I didn't answer best not to talk with strangers; he can think whatever he wanted for all I care.  
  
When I didn't answer he mumbled "Kids these days." I saw him shook his head. I am strictly 20 and not a kid, but I decide to ignore the comment. We sat in silence on the way there. Good.  
  
I tried not to look out the window when we're in the district, because there are other people stared at me inside the taxi, the weight of it was too much. My eyes flickered onto a person with shoulder length brown hair stood with his back facing the road. Must be Hiro. I told the driver to stop and I paid him the fare and then I got off.  
  
Whenever Guys and Women walked past me they gave me flirty glances and cat calls. I ignored them. When I got closer I tapped his shoulder and said his name. He turned over and then quickly grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me against him. I felt something cool, metal pressed into my back my eyes widen at what I realized what that was. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He wasn't Hiro at all; it was a complete different person. He looked the same as Hiro from the back. I'm in deep shit.  
  
"You better cooperate or you'll going to see hell." He breathed into my ear; his breath was foul that it made my nose turn.  
  
He shoved the gun into my back a bit rougher to make me move and I did. He led me into broken down house and down the basement. It was dark the only light source was the dimly lit candles along the cement stairs. I was afraid, real afraid what he going to do to me.  
  
Suddenly he threw me onto the floor, I yelped at the impact; he loomed over me with a smirk over his lips. I tried to crawl away but he came down on me pinned me onto the floor with his weight. I fought him, I screamed until my throat hurts. He was angry at the fact that I'm not as submissive as he thought I was. He pined both of my wrist above my head painfully, and he straddled my legs with his, I was helpless.  
  
"Be good and this won't hurt at all." He said huskily, I felt his hardness against my inner thigh; I shivered at the grossness of it.  
  
He tried to press his mouth against mine; I tossed my head from side to side from him engrossing my lips any further. He narrowed his eyes, filled with anger, his free hand gripped my jaw hard, it hurt so much that it was bound to have a bruise later. He again pressed his mouth against mine, I felt his tongue pushed against my sealed lips, I won't ever let him in. He let go of my sore jaws, and then his hand drove under my leather shirt. His rough fingers found my nipple with a hard pinch which tore a gasp of pain from my throat He took the chance and slipped his wet tongue into my mouth. Without thinking I bit down hard.  
  
Metallic tastes filled my mouth, the blood slowly dripped down my chin. He pulled away with a rage, angry expression, I was actually happy at the fact that I hurt him.  
  
"Bitch! You're gonna pay for this!" He growled.  
  
It seemed like it was like a movie was fast forward when his punch strike across my cheek. More blood trickled down my chin, this time it was my own blood. My face was bruising and hurting, I never felt anything like it. My eyes burned, I felt like crying and I want to think that this is all a horrible dream. But this is not, none other but reality.  
  
I stared at the wall with my face on the side, expressionless. I blamed myself for all this, I should have known there was something wrong when I talked to Hiro on the phone and took Yuki's advice. Will Yuki save me again? Was Hiro kidnapped too?  
  
The hand was wondering everywhere along my body, should I care? If I do anything more, I'll just get hit again and again until I can no longer take it. I really don't know.  
  
"Yuki...." I mumbled my voice was ragged and hopeless and yet with a little hope.  
  
"Get the fuck off of him now!" I heard a voice, my eyes slowly shifted to the voice; the figure's face was in the shadows.  
  
"Can't I have some fun here?" The man said, leaned a little bit off of me, his head turned toward the figure.  
  
"I said get the fuck off of him NOW." His words are bitter and harsh, it sound real familiar.  
  
With a sigh, the man got off of me and went away into the shadows by the stairs. My wrists burned and ached, cried out for a nasty bruise for tomorrow too. The newly entered man grabbed a chair somewhere which I didn't notice in the room, and sat in front of me. Stared down at me with those eyes, I turned my head to stare him, face blank.  
  
"Your face has such a lovely skin, what a shame to be bruised up, Shindou- san." I can see his lips slowly curved into a small evil smile. My eyes widen for realizing who he was, I would never thought of him would do something like this. Our relationship had been a employee and employer and perhaps even friends. I was betrayed. My chest tightened at the thought.  
  
"Tohma."  
  
END POV  
  
Yuki's POV  
  
We were in the club called Red Glass feeling good until a messenger came. He gave me a piece of paper and then left as soon as possible. There was a message said.  
  
Dear Eiri.  
  
Come to the edge of Aizawa Hill of you want your host alive. No one else comes or else he dies.  
  
Aizawa Clan.  
  
Anger flared my veins; I crumpled the paper angrily and tossed it aside. I knew they would act soon but not this soon. Damn it all. I was careless. If there was any since of struggle from Shuichi I would have felt it, fuck it. They have magic on their side. Tatsuha gripped my shoulder and stared at me. He better had a good plan.  
  
END POV  
  
Blonde hair wavered in the air as the night breeze brushed past by. His trench coat flapped behind him as he walked into the territory of the Aizawa Clan. As he came closer to the hill at least 20 figures stood there waiting for him.  
  
In the dark night Yuki stood before them, eyes emotionless and face blank. He looked at the vampires spread out around him and then finally shifted his eyes onto the main ones. Aizawa stood in front, Ma-Kun to his right, Ken who was holding the hostage...Hiro? Is that Shuichi's best friend? He just realized that the true hostage's not here. Shit. His crystal blue eyes landed on the last person. His eyes widen, shock spread over his face it was gone as soon it appeared. Tohma, his brother in law.  
  
Tohma caught his shock and smiled his cruel smile at him.  
  
"How could you." Yuki's eyes narrowed into slights, his eyes filled with rage that the blue eyes would bleed into black.  
  
"How could I? If only you chose me and be my lover this could have never had happened." Tohma said, his smile never wavered but something behind that set of eyes slid.  
  
"If you want this one back, lets see if you can handle the torture." Aizawa spoke, his voice thick with amusement.  
  
Shuichi's Pov  
  
It was the foot steps that woke me up, I let out a painful groan. My hands are tied behind my back, my feet are bounced together and my mouth was gagged. I sat in the darkness waiting for the footsteps to come, terrified. A figure came toward me fear rolled inside me, I whimpered into the gag, tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
"Shuichi." I heard my name was being called by a familiar voice. My heart was beating furiously in my chest. The gag was pulled out from my mouth, I saw Yuki's eyes filled with sorrow and anger, it made my heart hurt and yet I was happy he came for me.  
  
He kissed my lips with a chaste kiss, and then kissed my tears away.  
  
"Yuki." I sobbed, my voice came into ragged hiccups.  
  
Without any other word he undid the bounds with a quick slice of his vampire claws. I hurled myself against him as soon I was free. I clutched to him as tightly as I could and sobbed against his shoulder. He started to rub small circles along my back, it made me relaxed a little bit, and when did he ever do that? I'm not complaining.  
  
Suddenly he took me into his arms and stood up, I had to clutch into his shirt to steady myself even though his arms secured under me. He carried me out into the darken streets, when nobody looked he jumped up on top of a building with ease.  
  
"Where are we going? Home?" I was curious I want to go home.  
  
"Yes home."  
  
Yuki dropped me off at my house with other people there surround the house, he told me that they were here to protect me while he has to go somewhere. I don't want him to go, I want him to be on my side, but I was being selfish. Hiro was kidnapped, he told me and they're getting him back. I was really relived. I took the comfort in my own bed.  
  
END POV  
  
Yuki arrived at the scene minutes later, to everyone's surprise. Tatsuha who was disguised himself as Yuki was in the center of other vampires being tortured. He felt his brother's presence at the scene he took as a cue and then fought back. He knew that Shuichi was safe and knew Hiro will have a chance at escaping.  
  
A loud crack of a gun fire echoed into the night, Blood seeped out from Ken's head one second later. As to Hiro's fast reaction he broke lose from his hold and ran away fast as possible from them. When Aizawa was about to grab him, Yuki's power crashed into him knocked him down into the ground. Blood streaked across his face, arms and legs. Rage filled his expression and lips drawn back a snarl more than a hiss expelled from him.  
  
More figures appeared around them behind Yuki and Tatsuha from the trees they had hid their smell of presence pretty well. K and Ryuichi came out from top of the trees with guns in each hand. Ryuichi was Tatsuha's host, when he first saw Shuichi and Yuki together he knew Yuki wouldn't hurt him so he just act like he didn't know the situation and left them.  
  
The power in the area was great, two clan clashed into a war. More vampires came like a small army, the bloodbath was all this is, soaked the earth with the undead.  
  
Yuki should have been there with Shuichi no matter what. The cries of agony, the plead of help from the ragged throat being sliced up, blood spilled everywhere. The white sheets soaked with heavy blood and sex. Being killed while being raped and tortured, it was horrible, sadistic.  
  
With the magic loosen more and more, as soon as Yuki felt the horrible, terrified emotions he rushed to the house with fear, worry, and anger. His heart pounded against his chest as he pushed open the ajared door. His people laid on its own pools of blood. His power roared around him more furiously as he rushed to Shuichi's room.  
  
He kicked the door open it fell from the hangs on the door frame. Messy pink hair framed around the bloody face, blood covered all over the delicate cut up skin. It had showed the signs of struggle and resistance and yet he can't make it, if only he had stayed by his side. His eyes burned, tears slid down the pale skin in a two hot lines. He held the bloody cut up body in his lap. His hands trembled as he caressed Shuichi's cheeks. He held him tighter to his chest and screamed.  
  
Let the anger and the sadness filled him and let it go all at once.  
  
For a first time he realized that he loved this human and cared for him, but it was all too late, far too late.  
  
It was all his fault; he blamed himself for all this, if only he had killed Aizawa first, if only he could love him more and tell him.  
  
Aizawa and his followers had been chained up and painfully tortured never killed them, but to let them suffer. Yuki didn't grew weak because of Shuichi's death, he actually grew stronger because of the strong emotions for Shuichi. It made him more ruthless and he kills anyone who pissed him off on the sight. And thus it made him Master of the City.  
  
**100 years later**  
  
The blonde hair covered his pale blue eyes as he sat there in a strip club, drinking wordlessly and breathlessly remembering the past. The loud music never bothered him, he'll always go to a strip club at district 270, where men and women seduced him, did him. He never cared or gave them a second glance. He wanted blood and pleasure from them nothing else. For the only person he wanted love from was a person who was gone from the world where he could never reach.  
  
It was a painful past but he still remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"I've seen you all the time here, mind if I join you?" An man stepped in front of him. His legs were clad in a tight dark red leather pants and his voice sounder awfully familiar to him.  
  
Yuki looked up from his drink at the man, his pale blue eyes widen in disbelief. Was it a dream? Maybe he can fall for him again, his innocence, his soft hair, smooth skin, tasty blood, and his lips?  
  
His day just seemed a bit brighter, who cares if he was a stripper, and this was Shuichi the love of his life.  
  
**THE END**  
  
Yippee!! I finished the whole story and this is pretty long chapter! ::Backs away from the evil glaring, hand clutching with knifes people:: I didn't mean to have Shuichi die like that!!!! I swear!!!!! But there he is at the end of the story!!! ::meeep:: So what do u think? PLEASE REVIEW!! Also check out my art site. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY TYPO AND GRAMMER ERRORS. Seriously im too lazy to give this to anyone to proof read it for me. I just want it to be post up soon as possible. .v 


End file.
